


But strawberries always taste like you

by restlesswriting



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Not Beta Read, Strangers to Lovers, also i'm team strawberry joong forever, also i've grossly oversimplified travel in south korea, as usual, but it'll be too long for chap 1 otherwise, did you know that strawberry pizzas exist, he ends up getting the best 'strawberry' of all time, i had to google how to pick strawberries, i'll never give up on my red hair joong agenda, in fact my whole search history is now about the fruit, seonghwa is a disaster gay, seonghwa meets the lohl while making a fool of himself, that's why he's at a strawberry farm, to work things out
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:34:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24590884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/restlesswriting/pseuds/restlesswriting
Summary: Seonghwa just came to the farm to have a good time harvesting these fruits, not to be attacked by a sentient strawberry. Curiously, when he started shrieking his head off, the other seemed to do the same, as if genuinely frightened.Turns out, the strawberry is no strawberry after all. Just a boy with the reddest hair Seonghwa’d ever seen in his life.Alternatively: Park Seonghwa goes strawberry picking, only to end up with the finest of them all, Kim Hongjoong.
Relationships: Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa
Comments: 7
Kudos: 32





	But strawberries always taste like you

When life gives you lemons, pick strawberries.

Seonghwa might have taken a few liberties with the original mantra, but hey, it’s his life. Besides, he’d take a punnet of sweet, juicy strawberries over lemons  _ and _ lemonade (ugh, how could anyone drink that, just the mere thought makes him wince) any day.

Which was exactly why he left the comforts of his apartment and high-tailed it out of Seoul on the first bus. As much as he loved the city… it could get a bit much at times. Everyone’s just rushing to get everywhere all at once, charging ahead blindly because that’s the only way they knew how to survive and to stay ahead.

Seonghwa himself had been part of the competitive, brutally soul-draining, and soul-crushing grind. Despite graduating from a rather prestigious university, he couldn’t find any work or employers that were willing to hire a fresh face. In fact, it was starting to become rather commonplace, the youth in Korea not being able to find a stable foothold in society.

In order to make rent and have enough left over for food and utilities, he juggled three part-time jobs - he answered queries at a call centre in the day, bussed tables at night, and, if there was additional time, served coffee to the sleep-deprived throngs at the neighbourhood hole-in-the-wall.

The routine was suffocating, and Seonghwa was done with it all, the horrendous week he’d just had - a customer had flung piping hot coffee at him, screaming something about the drink not having enough creamer and sugar - being the last straw on the camel’s back. 

He sent a text to his bosses, informing them that he’d be gone for about a week then bought tickets to Jinju, his hometown.

  
  


Also a city famed for Maehyang strawberries.

The farm that he’s intending to visit was a little ways away from his parents’ place, which was fortunate because if his folks saw him around… well, it wouldn’t be pretty. They’d be all concerned, fluttering around him and plying him with ‘pocket’ money.

As if Seonghwa wasn’t capable enough of defending himself.

Naturally, he’d oppose and tell them “no”. Then, they’d move on to pressure him into moving home.

And that’s the last thing that Seonghwa wants. Going back to his parents’ would be acknowledging his defeat, admitting that he wasn’t good enough for the likes of Seoul. It’s a bitter pill that he won’t swallow. Ever, hopefully. 

He just needs a moment to himself to recharge and he’d be back in full fighting force.

Though, he thought ruefully as he sunk into his seat, this trip, treat, short vacation or escape, whatever you want to call it, did nothing to help his financial situation. He’d likely be in the red for a bit.

Still, money could always be earned back - he’ll make do with convenience store food, cut down on shopping, stop going to the salon as often to dye his hair and maybe take a few extra shifts. He thumped his head on the glass window, sighing. Even the sweet ballads he’s playing in the background weren’t helping to soothe his aching heart. Was this really all to life, pure acceleration and then stagnation? 

It’s… staggeringly empty and frightening.

Seonghwa leaned back and shut his eyes, hoping for sleep to claim him from his waking thoughts. Perhaps, his dreams would be sweet and offer respite instead.

* * *

The next time Seonghwa opened his eyes, he’s greeted by sprawling greens and rocky hills. He blinked. It’s so unlike the concrete jungle. He felt his shoulders loosen, chest expanding and the fog over his brain finally clearing. 

After years of being boxed in, of internalising and teeth gnashing, he feels  _ alive.  _ It’s a refreshing sensation that he could get addicted to.

“I should have done this sooner,” Seonghwa muttered to himself. He elbowed a few people in his haste to retrieve his lone bag, clambering to get off the stopped bus.

It really was amazing, how a change of scenery quietened his mind. Even the biting weather couldn’t dampen his spirits. He simply zipped up his puffer jacket and started down the dirt path, looking at the various signages. The words were slightly faded, so Seonghwa had to squint a little to make them out, but the thought of juicy strawberries pushed him forward.

He finally spotted The Kim’s to his right, and veered straight towards it. 

Glowing reviews aside, The Kim’s also ran a strawberry cafe and had affordable lodging, which, in Seonghwa’s opinion, made it the perfect escape for someone with (almost) zero cash to splash. 

He checked in, dumped his bag in a locker in the double room that he’d rented, washed himself, locked up then made a beeline for the cafe, intent on trying out the famed strawberry pizza. 

Why anyone raved about having pineapple on pizza, he’d never know. Strawberries were where it’s at - the way the tart fruit complemented the heavy cream cheese and the rich chocolate was pure perfection. And Seonghwa chased it all down with a cup of freshly blended strawberry juice, sighing in contentment.

Though the food had been great, the main highlight had yet to come. He picked himself up, cleared the table and then went to the back to put on a pair of tan overalls. It was a little baggy in places, but Seonghwa could live with it since it was supplied by the kindly owners - not that he had anything else to wear for farming.

And then, he was out.

Ready to hunt for some berries.

* * *

While the cafe had been slightly packed, the fields were… void of life.

Apparently, all the tourists preferred staying in the warmth where they could just pay for a punnet. A luxury he couldn’t afford. 

It’s fine, Seonghwa’s here for the experience anyway. And maybe it could even be a cheap form of therapy, one that shuts out his thoughts. 

However, no amount of research or farming documentaries he watched could have prepared him for the looming workout. 

Plucking the berries sounded simple enough in theory (find the ones that were fully red, sever the stem with a thumbnail about half an inch above the fruit while letting it roll in the palm of his hand), but in application... By the time he’s on his twentieth berry, he’d started panting from exertion already. The constant squatting and crab-walking weren’t doing him any favours either, but on the upside, at least he’d go back to Seoul with toned thighs.

Sweat dripped into his eye just as he was about to reach for his final berry. Distracted and in pain, his fingers glanced past it, just shy of plucking. However, that was enough for him to register the difference - this berry didn’t have the usual bumps, instead it felt almost smooth to the touch.

He gave it an experimental tug, just a small one, but it didn’t come loose. Just stayed in place. Seonghwa closed his eyes, changed his grip and tried again, pulling harder this time… and he felt the snap. Blinking away the sweat, he opened his palm.

Then promptly shouted his head off. Instead of a berry, he had strands of red hair in his hand. He shuddered and dropped them, flinching backwards. 

The strawberry moved as if surprised, and Seonghwa’s… not proud to say that his screams increased in pitch.

As an “Ow, what?” came through the bushes, Seonghwa lost all sensation in his legs, falling flat on his butt, screams ending in a pained yelp.

Seonghwa heard some rustling then footsteps coming closer. He honestly just came out to have a good time, and now he’s being attacked by a sentient strawberry? He shut his eyes and gave himself a good pinch.

It hurt, so he’s definitely not having a bloody nightmare. Which… wasn’t great.

The footsteps stopped in front of him. 

He breathed in deep and opened one eye, slowly, shakily.

“Oh shit, sorry, are you okay… dude?” Strawberry looked down at him, offering his hand to Seonghwa.

Wait a second… Hand? His eyes widened in realisation. The strawberry wasn’t really a strawberry after all.

“I… uh…” Seonghwa tilted his head up, gaping openly in shock. The boy in front of him was quite the stunner - an angled nose, sparkling onyx eyes, sweet smile, and a sharp jaw. But most importantly, he had blazing red hair, the colour rivalling that of a ripe strawberry’s. 

Right, of course. This was a much more logical scenario compared to the one his insane brain concocted.

He schooled his features into an expression of normalcy and took the proffered hand, letting the other boy pull him back on his feet. “Yes, I’m fine, thank you for asking. Uh… I’m Seonghwa by the way, Park Seonghwa.”

“Right, I’m Hongjoong. Kim Hongjoong. I’d say that it’s nice to meet you but…” Hongjoong hesitated, stealing a glance at Seonghwa’s hip. 

_ Was… he…?  _ Seonghwa blinked. Usually, the combination of ill-fitting overalls, dirt and sweat would be a complete turn-off for people, but weirdly enough the hot boy (Hongjoong, his brain supplied) seemed to be giving him a once over. And it’s ever so blatant.

He tried his best to keep from flushing, but wasn’t very successful if the rising heat was any indication. Were people normally this... forward? He didn’t think so. 

Seonghwa coughed lightly and Hongjoong’s eyes snapped back to meet his sheepishly. “But…?” Seonghwa prompted.

He watched as Hongjoong bit his lip as if contemplating, then blurted. “You landed in fertiliser.”

Seonghwa tore his gaze away from Hongjoong and pawed at his overalls in desperation, praying that it won’t be true.

Any hope was crushed immediately when he spotted a dark imprint, stamped right over the swell of his rump.

_ Fucking hell, what a brilliant first impression. _

**Author's Note:**

> uhh, so the world's been pretty crazy lately. and i hope this tiny update would make some people happy. stay safe and i'll see you guys in the next one!
> 
> twitter: [x](https://twitter.com/joongles_)
> 
> also, i'll get to the comments in my other fics soon-ish - sorry i haven't been mad active lately!
> 
> (i sincerely hope that i'll find the strength to finish this multi-chap fic, i don't have the best track record)


End file.
